<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepovers by tsunii_mushroomii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907292">Sleepovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunii_mushroomii/pseuds/tsunii_mushroomii'>tsunii_mushroomii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Momota Kaito Being Dumb, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunii_mushroomii/pseuds/tsunii_mushroomii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito comes knocking at Shuichi's door late at night, struggling to sleep. He gets a whole lot more than sleep.<br/>Or, to put it more simply, Kaito Momota and Shuichi Saihara are much better at sharing emotions through actions, rather than words. Ish.</p><p>Ok so this is my first fanfic I've written in ages. About a year, maybe two. I'm still a bit rusty so I apologise for any grammatical mistakes, and Shuichi and Kaito may be slightly out of character, I'm aware of that!! Criticism is kindly accepted and I hope you enjoy! &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi never expected the night to go the way it did. He'd been going through his phone, forgetting that time exists when a jaunty tapping sound came from his door. With hesitancy he cracked open the door a bit to meet the eye of a purple-haired friend of his. Momota let out a nervous cough as the silence seemed impenetrable otherwise. Shuichi opened the door farther to see that kaito had brought his pillow and a blanket, draped over him as if he were a comic hero. His trademark outfit was replaced by baggy sweatpants and an old t-shirt, and he looked rough. </p><p>"Kaito? Is there something I can help you with?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow as Kaito scratched at the stubble on his chin, before nodding. </p><p>"Yeah, but it's nothing we can't handle, it's just that I can't sleep. And it's really bumming me out, as I'm not in the mood for training or anything, it's, like, two in the morning.." His voice was quieter than the norm. Probably in fear he'd wake someone up. "And I figured you'd still be awake, and would know the answer. Your sleep schedule is fucked, man." </p><p>Shuichi let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."</p><p>"Hell yeah I am! It's not good for either of us to be up this late, so that's why if you help me, I'm going to be helping you!" Shuichi blinked, perplexed. He'd caught on to what Kaito was putting down.</p><p>"Are you wanting to spend the night here?" He asked, looking down at Kaito's blanket. He noticed how he began to fiddle with it nervously. </p><p>"If you're not busy, of course! I can always go to Maki Roll and see if she's awake." </p><p>"Hey, no! I'm free." Shuichi answered, perhaps a little too hurriedly, before adding, "I'll take the floor if you want my bed-" </p><p>"That's terrible for your posture, man. We can both share the bed. It'll fit the both of us in, right?" He eyed Shuichi's bed. Just a bit bigger than a normal single, but not big enough to be considered a double. Glancing at his companion, he felt his cheeks begin to burn slightly. The hell? Shuichi's expression seemed a little hesitant before making a noise of affirmation. Kaito let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and entered the room. "Alright! Let's do this!" </p><p>"Kaito, it's nothing big..." The bluenette smiled at his friend, who seemed overly enthusiastic about the sleepover. Admittedly, Shuichi liked the idea of having Kaito over. They'd done it before - just not at 2am without warning. And those nights were some of his favourites. Not in a weird way, or anything. Kaito said it's what friends do, but he doubted that friends also stay over at one another's, and all they do is ramble about the most random stuff ever. And usually, the sleepovers were at Kaito's. His room was bigger, and so was his bed. </p><p>Kaito had already settled himself down on Shuichi's bed, several blankets covering him in an almost comical way. Shuichi smiled once again before getting into bed with him. </p><p>It was awkward, to say the least. There wasn't much room to move about, the two of them constantly colliding, legs tangling together, blankets being kicked off the bed unintentionally. Kaito cursed internally. "Sorry, this isn't going as well as I thought it would be. How about... Hm." He sat up, Shuichi looking up at his shadow in the dark, before feeling Kaito move around from the bed, and curling into a smaller position, giving Shuichi a lot more leg room. He stared at Shuichi's face shadow, feeling accomplished. "There. That better, Shuichi?" </p><p>"Aren't you uncomfortable?" His voice raised in concern, to which Kaito laughed. </p><p>"I'm fine, Shuichi." He lied. He was definitely uncomfortable. "Don't worry about me." There was a pause. "Are you tired at all?" </p><p>"Not really. School's been keeping me awake, and the one night I don't have any coursework I just can't sleep. I'm definitely going to feel this in the morning.." The nerves in his voice were enough to make Kaito worry a little. Of course, he'd never show that sort of stuff, but ah well. </p><p>"Tell me about it. Heck, it's driving me nuts too, how they're expecting us to do all this work and not feel bad." He sighed himself. Turns out he was feeling pretty uncomfortable, but in no way was he going to make the situation any worse. "But I know that it's all going to pay off, all our hard work, right?" </p><p>"I guess so. I know you're wanting to go to space... But I don't know what I want for my future. It's scary, thinking how soon we'll be focusing on being adults in an adult world. That might just be me though.." </p><p>"No, no, not at all! I totally get it! But, to be honest.." Kaito thought for a moment, "You don't have to decide just yet, it's not like your destiny is being decided by others! It's all up to you, and i know you're going to do great things." Thank the lords Shuichi couldn't see the expression Kaito had on his face, a coy, genuine smile, clouded by a small pink hue. "And if not, then space is always a good second choice for your career. I know I'd want you to explore space with me!" </p><p>"That's.. that's really nice of you to say, Kaito. And the same applies to you. I know that even in the future you'll still be that brilliant Kaito Momota that everyone here down on earth likes."</p><p>Kaito took a moment to process what Shuichi said. "W-Well, duh! Of course I'll still be brilliant! I'm Kaito Momota, and nothing is going to change that." He paused, trying to see Shuichi's dark shadow in the bed. "Thank you." </p><p>"No problem. It's what I'm here for, right?" </p><p>"Yeah! But remember you're going to be amazing too. Maybe even more than me! And I know that for a fact." Shuichi chuckled lightly, before yawning and looking over towards Kaito. </p><p>"I think I'm going to try and get some rest. Night, Kaito." And with that, nothing else was said for a while. </p><p>The silence grew comfortable, almost too comfortable, when Kaito felt Shuichi press up against him, now probably asleep, legs moved to brush against his. The feeling was weird. Like a warm, weird type of *nice*.</p><p>Yes, he was crushing on Shuichi Saihara. And he wasn't the best at covering it up too. When training once, Maki gave him a look. And that look burned into his memory, and when the next time he saw her alone, she knew exactly what was going on. He knew he'd liked boys for a few years now, but Shuichi felt different to all the other boys he'd ever admired. His articulated language, how attractive he was, heck, he even found Momota funny! And that was what made his heart start to thud whenever he was near him. </p><p>Kaito checked to make sure that he was asleep as best as he could, and moved himself from the position he was in. He put one of his legs in between Shuichi's and moved an arm around the blanket covering him as if he were hugging him, and closed his eyes, a whisper-laugh escaping him. The next few moments felt like they could last forever. He felt the flush his face had upon it grow deep as he rested his head against Shuichi's. And then, horror. </p><p>"K-Kaito? Are you still awake...?" A voice from beside him said. He made a noise, eyes wide as he pulled away from Shuichi. </p><p>"You were awake??" His voice sounded a lot more shouty than it should've been, as his face grew beet red, Shuichi nodding. He felt himself go hot under the collar with mortification and regret. </p><p>"I probably should've said something. I-I'm sorry.." Shuichi's voice trembled as Kaito looked to the side, face flushed with embarrassment and fear. </p><p>Kaito tried to string together a sentence, trying to dig himself out of the grave he now found himself in. He couldn't tell Shuichi's expression. Was he grossed out? Offended, even? This plagued Kaito's mind as he let out a sigh. Without thinking, he swung his legs around from over the bed and stood up. "M'Sorry. I shouldn't have come here.. have a nice night, Shuich- huh?"</p><p>It seemed Kaito had been cut off by one simple action. Shuichi grasped at Kaito's hand, looking up at him with a bashful, half-amused, half-nervous smile. "Don't worry about it, Kaito. It happens to the best of people, right?" To which Kaito, still worried, kept a hold of his hand, nodding. "Come on, Kaito. You don't need to leave." </p><p>Apprehensive, Kaito clambered back into bed, to which Shuichi threw an arm around him and pulled him close. Kaito felt hot. Too hot, even. By god, why did Shuichi have so many blankets? Was Shuichi blushing too? The room felt too hot now, as Kaito felt Shuichi burrow his head into the crook of his neck. The breaths against his neck made him feel so weird. Kaito's arms found their way around Shuichi, their bodies now pressed together. Okay, now it felt too hot and too weird. Kaito had to say something. </p><p>"Y'know, uh, Shuichi.. if you're doing this for me you don't have to. I don't want to make things weird for us.." To which Shuichi lifted his head and shook it. </p><p>In all honesty, Shuichi had been crushing on Kaito ever since they first started training. Maki could tell. And it didn't take a magician to know Kaito liked him too. Shuichi loved everything about him, from how supportive he was, to his charismatic behavior and how good looking he was. He loved Kaito. And Kaito loved him. But they were just two people who were abysmal at expressing emotions. </p><p>"I'm doing this for... for me." Shuichi paused. "I'll stop if you want me to."</p><p>"No, no, don't stop! It was just..." Kaito sat up, Shuichi slowly following. "I didn't want you to be weirded out by me coming in, talking about random stuff, *this*. Gah, I don't know how to explain it, but I love this time with you. And I don't want it to end, even in the future." Kaito grew bashful once again, eyes avoiding Shuichi's gaze. His voice was wavering, still slightly shouty as he tugged at the collar of his shirt. "You mean lots to me, Shuichi. You'll always be my sidekick and you will always be my best friend.. But..." </p><p>"But?" Shuichi's voice grew confused. Kaito was always terrible with words, so he paused, trying to think of what else to say. And then, an idea. It could either go terrible or amazing. Impulse control? Who's that? Kaito didn't know, as he placed a hand upon Shuichi's face. </p><p>"...alright, I'm going to do something and if you don't like it, just tell me." Shuichi nodded, as Kaito brought his face down to Shuichi's level and brought his lips to the latter's, pressing a soft kiss upon them. He pulled away, only to bring in another kiss, in which this time Shuichi reciprocated the affection, taking his hands and putting them onto Kaito's shoulders, roaming around that area, as Kaito brought his hands through Shuichi's hair. This continued for a while, until Kaito pulled away. </p><p>"I-I don't want you to just be my sidekick. I want you to be mine. I.. I like you. A lot. And I want to show you all the stars and the planets, i want to be the one here for sleepovers. You're, uh.. you're sweet and intelligent and determined and really pretty - or, uh, attractive or something..." </p><p>Smooth, Kaito. Real smooth. He couldn't tell Shuichi's expression once again. "Is this making any sense to you?" </p><p>The silence continued as Shuichi turned around and switched his bedside lamp on, revealing a very flushed Shuichi, with messy hair and a happy smile across his face. "I-I love you too, Kaito. Everything about you just makes me feel so loved, and I want you too. I-I need you." Kaito felt obliged to give the boy another kiss, he felt so happy. And so, he brought his face close to Shuichi's once again and put his lips upon his lover's. The sounds grew louder as Shuichi ever-so-subtly slipped the tongue into Kaito's mouth, the boys now being a lot more aggressive than at first. Kaito locked his arms in between Shuichi's, pressing the boy down onto the bed as he kicked the blankets off, revealing quite a pleasant surprise. They pulled away once again, Kaito cutting off the train of saliva with a simple flick of the tongue. </p><p>He stated down towards Shuichi's bottom half, now damp and raised. Kaito looked back up towards Shuichi, who's expression was a slightly frustrated, almost horny expression. "I didn't know you were info this sort of stuff.." Kaito began, words coming out of his mouth before he could even think. Shuichi looked very embarrassed now, as he turned his head away. His lover now looked concerned, as he put his hands on Shuichi's face once again, planting a kiss on his forehead. "It's okay, Shuichi! Nothing to be afraid of.." As his voice trailed off, Shuichi opened his mouth to say something, but paused. Kaito copped on. "What is it?"</p><p>"Could we... could you... could we do it?" Kaito looked down at him, his needy expression, the thick red blush coating his cheeks, his eyes shining with want and need. Before he could say anything, Shuichi grasped a hold of Kaito's shirt and, with the latter complying, pulled it off and tossed it onto the floor. And Shuichi felt himself tense up at the sight of his friend/boyfriend/I don't even know shirtless. It wasn't as if he'd never seen him shirtless before. But this was different. He traced his hands around Kaito's chest, placing a kiss at the crook of his neck.</p><p>To this, Kaito made a delighted, if desperate noise himself. He scrambled with Shuichi's shirt, pulling it off of him and setting it down on the floor beside them. Whilst Shuichi toyed with his chest, Kaito placed a hand down into Shuichi's pajama bottoms, sliding them down and then off, to reveal his member. Kaito felt himself tighten at the sight of Shuichi, and began to slip his own bottoms off. </p><p>The two of them, now completely undressed, were (to put it lightly) making out. Shuichi messed up Kaito's trademark stand-up hair, the purple locks falling down over his eyes, brushing it back and moving down towards his chest once again, putting his lips to one of his man-tits (they are legally called this now) and running a tongue over them. Kaito let out a hiss of appreciation, as he found a spot on Shuichi's collarbone and began to nip at it, stroking at Shuichi's thighs in the process.</p><p>Shuichi pulled back, and stared down at Kaito's member, looking back up. Kaito swore he could've seen a smirk upon his face as he licked his lips, maneuvering down and placed his lips around it, swirling his tongue around it. Kaito let out a noise of surprise, before melting into the sensation. He now realised what that warm weirdness was, as his body began to tremble at the contact of skin. Why did he feel so sensitive? Was this normal? He felt his entire body burn up with delight as Shuichi continued to move back and forth upon his dick. He made a shuddery movement and a stifled groan as he felt his legs begin to shake. </p><p>Without thinking, he bucked his hips, moving with Shuichi's rhythm letting out a series of groans and whimpers. Shuichi pulled back, a sly smile upon his face. "I didn't realise you were sensitive, Kaito. You should've told me." He panted, staring back down at his dick. Kaito frowned.</p><p>"M'sorry, i don't know what's going on.. H-hey! I'm not sensitive!" Kaito barked back, defensive as ever. "I'm just... Enjoying th-ngh~!" He clamped a hand to his mouth as Shuichi put his mouth over Kaito's dick once again, rocking again in a motion that neither had felt before. Before he could stop himself, Kaito ran his hands through Shuichi's hair, pushing him down further, appreciative moans and whimpers coming from him as he bucked into Shuichi every few seconds.</p><p>He'd began to notice how Shuichi was breathing oddly too, so, reluctant as ever, he tilted Shuichi's head up, panting. "H-hey, you good?"</p><p>Shuichi lifted his head off of Kaito's dick, before moving his entire body over towards him. Kaito fixated on Shuichi's dick, in which Shuichi had grasped with one hand. "Mhm, just... I just.. can't resist when you're like this. You've no c-clue how long I've been waiting for this.. You don't know what you d-do to me.." His face was lustful and pink, eyes wide with lust, an almost irresistible smile upon his face. Kaito pressed a kiss to his cheek, before pulling back.</p><p>"Show me." Was his words, to which Shuichi obliged, bringing his body closer to Kaito's. The feeling of skin upon skin was enough to make the purple-haired man tremble, a sigh escaping the man as he began to grind into Shuichi, wrapping a hand around the two of their dicks, moving at a much-too comfortable rhythm.</p><p>"K-Kaito... ngh, Kaito..." Shuichi began to whimper, letting out a sultry moan, as Kaito, with his free hand, placed it around Shuichi's neck, and he missed the area. The grinding, the moans, all of this was new to the two. "Y-You're really good - ngh~ - at this.."</p><p>"I-I know.. I'm almost there.. I'm going to.." Kaito panted in response, feeling Shuichi's breath on his skin, as he rocked his hips back and forth. Shuichi, out of breath, put his lips onto Kaito's chest, kissing it as he felt himself whine with pleasure.</p><p>"K-Kaito... I'm- ngh.. I'm going to c-cum.." Kaito nodded, before quickening the pace of his strokes on their dicks. "Kaito, kh-.. Kaito, Kaito, K-Kaito~!" Semen arose from Shuichi's dick, spattering the bedsheets and Kaito's chest, as Shuichi breathed heavily. </p><p>He felt himself go lax as he whined with the pleasured sensation. Kaito continued to stroke himself, to which Shuichi, dumbfounded as to how he'd lasted this long, placed his hands around his dick too.</p><p>"Gh, hah.. Sh-Shuichi, angh.. a-ah~" And with that, Kaito came too, allowing himself to go slack as he laid back down on the bed, Shuichi following after, and Kaito couldn't stop himself from missing his forehead. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"I-I'm.. that was.. holy crap. That was amazing.. I'm exhausted. I've never done anything like that..." Kaito laughed, before his expression grew into something more like shock. </p><p>"Wait, that was your first time?" A nod. "Holy shit.. me too, but... where'd you get those skills?" Kaito was astonished, to put it simply.</p><p>"...you don't want to know." Shuichi looked up towards Kaito, examining him. "Thank you, Kaito... I-I love you lots." And with that, he turned off the lamp light. </p><p>He wrapped himself around Kaito, legs intertwined, arms around his neck, and planted a kiss onto his lips, to which Kaito pushed back, the loving gesture making the two feel happy.</p><p>Needless to say, they both slept rather well that night. Together. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaaaaaaaa. here we go! it's done and it's 3am and by god i just wanna sleep. i am considering doing another one shot like this so ideas are kindly accepted!! thank you!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>